When a Dragon Weeps
by Prnyctina1091
Summary: After Daenerys watches Cersei give the order to execute Missandei, she and Grey Worm confront a cold truth. Or Dany gets pissed and Grey Worm says burn them all.
1. A Dragon is Not a Slave

_Author Note: _So obviously i was pissed about last week's episode and as an avid book fan I used to respect GRRM's rule about fan fiction but that show is utter fan fiction and I have a feeling mine is better? ️Let's call this a rewrite for what's to come.

* * *

_Dracarys_

For the first time in his life, Grey Worm can't bear to watch.

Public executions were common enough and he had killed many men but for the first time, the sight of a beheading leaves him feeling weak.

Missandei was gone.

Her last words ring in his ears; he prefers it to the thud her body makes as it hits the ground.

_Dracarys._

His Queen is silent, anger apparent on her face as she marches away from the city gates…

How many grand city gates had they stood outside of?

Grey Worm never kept count.

He follows his Queen, his back to the enemy, unable to bring himself to look where Missandei fell.

Daenerys stops in her tracks just in front of Drogon. The dragon lets out a fierce roar as if feeling their combined pain.

Today, they all had lost _too much._

The sound of his native tongue touches his ears and suddenly he yearns for the past. It's an unfamiliar feeling.

_Nyke jaelagon īlon dōrī māstan kesīr. _

I wish we never came here.

He wants to collapse on the ground and stop breathing, stop living, in a world without Missandei. He was supposed to die first.

But he is Unsullied and Missandei would not want that.

Grey Worm stands tall and listens to his Queen.

_Bisa iksis se tegun hen ñuha lentor, Targārien Lentor. Īlen āzma kesīr._

This is the land of my family, House Targaryen. I was born here.

Khaleesi turns to face Grey Worm. She needs him to see her face. She had been dealt many blows but none felt so gut wrenching as watching Missandei fall from the city gates, decapitated.

_Yn issa daor ñuha lenton. Daor naejot nyke._

But it is not my home. Not to me.

Khaleesi had never she felt so foreign, so unwelcome. She longed for the desert heat and vivacity of the east.

_Daor naejot īlva._

Not to us.

Daenerys can tell Grey Worm can't feel the tears spilling down his cheeks. He's stoic but she knows he needs to hear this.

_Lenton iksin Mīrīn. Ñuha lentor iksin Mishanje…_

Home was Meereen. My family was Missandei…

Drogon roars, as if reminding her that they had lost his brothers in this foreign land as well.

_Mishanje iksin ñuha mandia._

Missandei was my sister.

Daenerys can feel her eyes welling up but it feels more like fire than tears, far beyond grief. It had never occurred to her that she could lose Missandei in pursuit of the Iron Throne. The seat her ancestor had forged with dragon fire and the swords of his enemies. Daenerys no longer wanted it if it meant a life without the kind, Naathian girl who reverently called her the Breaker of Chains.

_Turgon Nudha iksis ñuha lēkia._

Grey worm is my brother.

He nods in affirmation. He shares this pain with her, the loss of Missandei would weigh on them _both_, forever.

_Pōnta pendagon īlva nākostōbā kesrio syt pōnta ossēntan se ones īlon jorrāelagon._

They think us weak because they killed the ones we love.

Grey Worm witnessed first hand the wrath of his Queen. She could walk through fire.

Daenerys looks the Unsullied soldier in his his eyes and suddenly he has the strength to speak.

_Issa dāria, kesrio syt hen ao nyke daor longer nykeā buzdari._

My queen, because of you I am no longer a slave.

Daenerys makes her way over to Grey Worm and gives him a hug he hadn't realized he needed. He reciprocates the hug and embraces his queen; his family.

Perhaps the end was nearer than he thought.

Daenerys holds Grey Worm, scared to let go. She loved this man, what was left of her family. So much had gone wrong in so little time.

She used to pride herself on being tactical, always listening to the advice of others and carefully weighing her options. Had the Iron Throne blinded her the closer she got to it? Perhaps things would be different if Khal Drogo were here… if Ser Barristan were here… if Ser Jorah were here… if Missandei…

She closes her eyes, still embracing Grey Worm and fondly remembers the tall Dothraki grass seas.

Had coming to Westeros been a mistake? Daenerys was a conqueror but she couldn't help but think, _yes._

She could still here Missandei's voice announcing her title: Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.

The Westorosi had never encountered a _Khalasar_ before. Had never encountered a _Khaleesi_.

Daenerys felt as if she could breathe fire like Drogon and bathe in the blood of her enemies. She had nothing in common with the Westerosi people. They would never be her children.

She reluctantly lets go of Grey Worm. They had work to do.

_Gaomagon ao mirre pendagon va se ropagon hen Astapor?_

Do you ever think on the fall of Astapor?

Grey Worm nods. The day he met his Queen was the greatest day of his life and every day after had been better than the one before. So much had changed since they left the East. Their arrival in Westeros had been the beginning of their end. This place where white men looked down on him, his love, and his Queen. He would never call this land home.

Daenerys takes a step back and looks over to the city gates.

_Ivestragī īlva show these se Westorosi bona zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor._

Let us show these Westerosi that a dragon is not a slave.

Grey Worm couldn't help the twitch in his lips, an almost evil smirk forming on his face.

How many battles had he taken part in? How many times had he fought for this woman, the closest thing he had to family? Would he ever stop? _No. He thinks not._

Zirȳdaor ry zālaza, issa dāria.

Burn them all, my Queen.

Grey Worm offers his Queen a salute. She acknowledges the gesture as she stares at the man who had followed her to the end.

Daenerys makes her way over to Drogon and mounts the beast as she mentally prepares herself for the siege.

With the loss of Missandei, Grey Worm had felt as if he were already dead. Another battle did not scare him, in fact he welcomed it.

_Valar Dohaeris_, he thought to himself as he marched back to his men and prepared them for war.


	2. Deep Within the Red Keep

Chapter 2

Holy hell I didn't think I would do a follow up chapter because I really thought they **wouldn't** let Dany burn down King's Landing but D&D are adamant about _destroying_ any and all character development she's undergone by making her _crazy_.

Here's another chapter and hopefully this will be it for me in terms of Game of Thrones ff. Enjoy lovelies and remember, D&D probably never planned for Dany to rule Westeros with kindness and grace. Fuck those white dudes.

* * *

Daenerys marches into the throne room of the Red Keep, Grey Worm at her side, the city still burning from dragon fire.

Cersei grips the arms of the throne, blood dripping from between her fingers. Jagged steel cuts the supposed Queen but her grip tightens on the chair as she watches the Dragon Queen approach, no hope of beating her _alone_.

The Mountain had throttled her hand, his creator, and was no where to be found. Clegane was most likely a pile of ash somewhere, along with his dog brother.

Cersei silently accepts her death sentence.

_When you play the game of Thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground._

Cersei stands and walks away from the steel-forged seat, disinclined to bend the knee but already adjusting her dress to allow for the action.

Daenerys stops just in front of Cersei and speaks down to the defeated usurper.

"Yesterday I would have been advised to show you and your people mercy." Grey Worm listens as his Queen speaks, surprised by her statement but stoic in posture.

Cersei stays on bended knee and listens to the Dragon Queen.

"But you gave the order to _execute_ my _most trusted adviso_r and I am now without council."

Cersei stares up at the dragon conqueror, resigned to her fate.

Daenerys wears a smug expression, truly victorious. She looks to Grey Worm and gives him orders in his native tongue.

_"Gūrogon zȳhon qrīdrughagon. Zȳhon morghon jāhor sagon orvorta. Daorys jāhor ilimagho zȳhon." "_Take her away. Her death will be private. No one will mourn her."

Cersei trains her eyes onto the ground. Death by dragon fire would be a suitable end; there would be no other way Cersei would prefer to die. She would die a Queen in her heart. She bowed, but she was not broken.

The Unsullied soldier takes a hold of Cersei and leads her away from the Throne room to the Black Cells.

As her forces secured the city, Daenerys ascends the steps to the Iron Throne. She stares at the monstrous seat and ponders her ancestral beginnings.

Aegon forged this seat with his Queen sisters by his side.

She wishes Jon would accept her hand in marriage and be her King. If not for her, for the sake of their _child_.

_When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east..._

Daenerys had not had her moon's blood since her blood deal with the witch that killed her beloved Khal,_ but she remembers what pregnant feels like._

_S_he unconsciously rubs her lower belly and welcomes the thought of a baby. Khaleesi quickly grew tired of being surrounded by death.

* * *

Jon organizes and reprimands his men as the Sack of King's Landing comes to an end. Grey Worm marches towards the Warden of the North.

"Lord Snow. Our Queen requests your presence."

Jon gives Grey Worm a nod and follows the Unsullied soldier through the remains of the once vibrant city.

As the two men make their way to the Queen, Jon asks a question.

"When those soldiers surrendered...why did you continue to fight?"

Grey Worm is silent for so long, Jon wonders if the man could understand his words through his accent.

"The Unsullied are free men and I am their chosen commander. I decide how we fight for our Queen."

Jon wonders if there will be more justification for slaughtering men who had already surrendered when Grey Worm speaks again.

"We take no prisoners."

Jon's moral compass spins out of control as he tries to rationalize war.

They arrive at the Red Keep and Jon can't help but appreciate the grandeur of the palace. He had to remind himself his ancestors had built this castle.

When they enter the throne room, Daenerys stays seated on the Iron Throne. Jon is relieved to see her there, surely his Queen was finally satisfied.

Grey Worm stops just in front of the Iron Throne and bows his head in reverence to the Queen. She returns the gesture with a warmth Jon sees is reserved only for the Unsullied Soldier.

When she turns her attention to the Northern man, her eyes are _colder_, as if demanding he bend the knee, _again_. He does so, never one to anger her. He wishes with every fiber of his being that he could let himself love her the way she desires, the way she _deserves_.

"You kneel as Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard…"

Jon listens to Daenerys as she speaks.

"And rise, your Grace, King Aegon Targaryen, the ninth of his name, true born son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark."

Jon's heart pounds as Daenerys boldly announces his true lineage to the throne room. He stands and stares at the Queen, unsure of her tactics.

"I give you the Iron Throne. Forged with fire and blood by _our_ great ancestors."

Daenerys stands and abdicates the throne.

Jon almost forgets he has the power of speech when she saunters past him.

"My Queen, I don't —"

"Say nothing more, my King."

For the first time, Daenerys bends the knee to Jon Snow.

Jon reaches down for her and helps her stand up. He keeps a gentle hold on her as he brings her closer to whisper.

"I don't want it. _Any of it._"

"_You_ are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

Daenerys removes Jon's grip from her arm and proceeds to exit the throne room. Grey Worm follows her and neither looks back.

Jon looks at the Iron Throne, _burdened_.

* * *

Daenerys exits the Red Keep with Grey Worm. She instructs him to inform the Unsullied and the Dothraki that they will set sail for the East and return _home_.

Grey Worm nods and sets off to task.

"My Queen!" Jon chases after Daenerys as she attempts to make her escape.

When he catches up, she reluctantly turns to face him, her King.

"Yes, your Grace?"

"What is _happening_? I thought _you_ wanted the Throne. I thought we sacked this city _for you._"

"We _freed_ the city of a _Tyrant_, established a fair and just ruler…" Daenerys gestures to Jon, to which he can only muster a scoff.

"You have the _love_ of the people, Jon."

She reaches for Jon and gently caresses his face. He doesn't pull away as they stare into each other's eyes. Her beauty is undeniable.

Jon wishes he didn't know the truth of his parentage.

"When Aegon forged the Iron Throne, he did so with the intent that no man should sit _easy_…being the _King_ is the greatest _burden_ _and_ _honor_ you shall ever bear."

Daenerys lets go of Jon's face, emotional and unwell as she feels the early signs of morning sickness.

She refuses to tell him that _truth_.

If he _betrayed_ her for his family, she would surely betray him for _hers_, albeit in a woman's way.

He stares at her in silence and she takes it as a cue to leave him.

As she marches away from the man, towards her men and back to the only place she's ever truly felt at home, he calls for her _again_.

"My Queen, wait!"

Daenerys stops in her tracks, this time exasperated. She keeps with decorum and shows no signs of weakness.

"Yes, my King?"

"You will have Dragon Stone. A home you can always return to when you visit Westeros…"

Daenerys smirks at the land grant and admires the man in front of her. She truly loved Jon, their blood relation meant _nothing_ to her, a true Targaryen. Her brother boasted constantly that he would have married her had he not needed the Dothraki hoard.

"Is that a royal invitation?"

"Yes, my Queen."

She smiles at Jon for the first time since that moment in the crypt before he told her of his parentage.

"Then I suppose I must return."

Jon nods. Daenerys goes to leave but before she can take a step, Jon takes a hold of her hand and gives it a chaste kiss.

He stares into her eyes.

"My Queen."

"My King."

He lets go of her hand and leaves, off to rule a nation he never sought to rule.

_"Gaomas bisy jorrāelagon ao, ñuha dāria?" _Does this one love you, my Queen?

Grey Worm startles Daenerys. She places her freshly kissed hand to her heart in surprise.

_"Nyke pendagon kessa, lēkia." _I think yes, brother.

_"Gaomas bisy gīmigon ao jehikagon lēda arlie ābrar?" _Does this one know you glow with new life?

Daenerys reverts to her cold, hard eyes and stares at Grey Worm. He may be her brother, but she is his _Queen_ and he oversteps.

Grey Worm bows his head to his Queen in deference.

_"Se pirtir dāria iksis isse se zōbrie hae iksis zirȳla ondos." _The Usurper waits in the black cells as does her hand."

* * *

Daenerys descends the steps of the dungeons, the smell of death and ashes, overwhelming.

She passes by a darkened cell when she hears someone call for her.

"My Queen!" Daenerys stops, Grey Worm to her side. They share a knowing look and approach the cell.

Qyburn, Cersei's hand, stands at the gates of the cell, charred and bloody.

Daenerys feigns to give him an audience, curious about his newfound loyalty to her. She gives the command. "Speak."

"Your beasts are most extraordinary."

Daenerys stares at the creepy man who so willingly followed Cersei. She would forever be wary of men who's loyalties could easily be swayed.

"It is said that you birthed them from petrified eggs in a funeral pyre."

Daenerys glares at the man, curious about his inquiry.

"On my wedding day, I was gifted three petrified dragon eggs. When my husband died, I placed the eggs in his pyre and walked into the flames. By dawn, I had three dragons, my only children."

Qyburn stares at Khaleesi in awe. She gives him an unflinching scowl.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon."

Daenerys watches as Qyburn makes a quick calculation. She continues.

"You are responsible for the death of my child, Rhaegal and shall be _punished_, accordingly."

She goes to make her exit when Qyburn thrusts his arm out from between the gates of his cell, reaching for the Dragon Queen, just out of his grasp. "Wait, my Queen!"

Grey Worm hits the cell gates with a true warrior's strength and Qyburn pulls back. Daenerys stares at the audacious man.

"I have pertinent information. If you will allow me the opportunity to show you, your Grace..."

Qyburn plays coy with his supposed intel.

Daenerys weighs her options as she stares at the man in silence. He had lost everything and held no true value, save for his intellect. As much as it pains her to admit it, the man had devised a machine that could successfully kill dragons. _Perhaps he could be of use._

"Lord Qyburn. You are a disgraced Maester, yes?"

"Yes, your grace."

Daenerys looks to Grey Worm and speaks to him in high Valerian.

_"Lua bisy. Hemtubis īlon jāhor māzigon syt zirȳla. Kostilus skoros ziry poghash iksos drēje."_ "Keep this one. Tomorrow we will come for him. Perhaps what he says is true."

Grey Worm nods.

"Tomorrow, Lord Qyburn. Now, I must see to the execution of Cersei Lannister." She smirks as she divulges the cruel statement.

"Yes, your Grace. Until tomorrow."

Daenerys steps back from the cell and continues down to the black cells, Grey Worm by her side.

* * *

Cersei languishes in the darkness of the black cell and tries to surmise where she had faltered. Her father never trusted her leadership skills and now she had lost _everything_.

The unborn babe in her belly had given up on life just prior to the invasion. Qyburn suggested she was simply too weak to carry a babe to full term due to the stress that comes with the weight of a crown.

From what she could surmise, Euron had either died or fled, _both_ were equally plausible. Her brothers had joined her enemies...Cersei was utterly _alone_, but she was not sad. She would not _weep_ like a child and beg for her life.

She hears footsteps as they approach. Cersei squints her eyes as the door opens, light pouring in like the another invasion.

The Unsullied soldier enters. He has the gall to glare at her.

The Dragon Queen enters just behind him. He stands just in front of the young Queen, her devoted protector. For a moment Cersei _envies_ her.

"Cersei Lannister. Rise."

Cersei does as the Dragon Queen commands, no longer in a position of power.

"You stand accused of ordering the execution of Missandei of Naath, of destroying the line of House Tyrell, of orchestrating the explosive demolition of Baelor's Sept-"

Cersei interrupts the new Queen. "I plead guilty, your Grace. However long your list...I did it. _All_."

Daenerys stares at Cersei, careful not to seem impressed by this evil woman. She looks to Grey Worm. He stands at attention and takes Cersei by the arm as he leads her out of the cell.

* * *

Only a handful of Jon and Daenerys' men are present for Cersei Lannister's execution.

Drogon roars in the distance.

Grey Worm leads Cersei to an isolated area just in front of the men. She eyes every single person present, a small audience for her execution.

Daenerys enters the place of execution, her eyes trained on Cersei. Drogon let's out a deafening screech, announcing his approach. He lands with a thunderous roar. She stands in front of the ferocious beast.

"Cersei Lannister, the _last_ of your name. I, Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, sentence you to die."

Cersei stares at the dragon as he bares his teeth and inhales. Without a tear or a word, Cersei braces herself for the Dragon fire.

_DRACARYS_.

* * *

Qyburn patiently sits in his cell. The new Queen promised him an audience and she seemed to be true to her word: she had also promised to take the city, with _fire and blood_.

He stands at attention when he hears footsteps approaching. Grey Worm opens the cell, alone.

The Unsullied Soldier opens the gate, holding shackles, and motions for Qyburn to exit. He places chains on the learned man and leads him to their Queen.

* * *

When Qyburn enters the Royal Chambers, the Dragon Queen stands on the balocony, keeping watch over the smoldering city.

She holds her gaze on the city as she speaks to Qyburn.

_"I am the blood of Old Valyria. I am the blood of the dragon."_

Daenerys turns to face her audience. Qyburn bends on one knee and swears loyalty to her, his new Queen.

"I swear to serve you to the best of my abilities, your Grace."

Qyburn remains silent, head bowed. Grey Worm stays at attention should the man make any sudden moves.

"So what is it, you wish to show me Lord Qyburn. And be sure to explain yourself, thoroughly. A fall from this height is lethal."

Daenerys gives the man a sadistic smirk.

"Your ancestors built this castle. They saw to the construction and destruction of many keeps throughout Westoros. And traversed this vast continent with ease, on the backs of _Dragons_."

As if on cue, Drogon screeches in the distance, alerting the entirety of King's Landing to his constant presence.

Daenerys wears an expectant look and waits for him to continue.

"I wish to show you _first_, for fear you will not believe me, but as a show of faith, your Grace, I will _divulge_ this pertinent information."

Daenerys' eyebrows twitch with curiosity as she stares at the mysterious man before her.

"There are dragon eggs in the bowels of the Keep. _Hundreds_ of petrified eggs, never hatched."

Daenerys' eyes light up with realization.

"Who else knows this?"

"No one, your Grace."

Daenerys gauges his answer and wonders if he is being truthful.

"Take us. Now."

* * *

Qyburn leads the way, still shackled, deep into the bowels of the Red Keep. Grey Worm and 12 of his best men follow him with their Queen.

As Qyburn rounds a corner, Daenerys sees _the pile._

Dragon eggs of varying shapes, sizes, and colors lie in a massive heap. _Hundreds_ of unbroken eggs, covered in soot and dust.

Qyburn bends the knee. "Your Grace, if it please you."

Daenerys offers a quick nod and sets Grey Worm to task.

_Emagon aōha vali gūrogon mirre hen these drōma se emagon zirȳ dīnagon bē se logar lēda īlva morghe. Mazemili zirȳ arlī ñāqa_ "Have your men take all of these eggs and have them put upon the ships with our dead. We will take them back east."

Grey Worm nods and gets to work.

"Lord Qyburn. Thank you for this. You are proving to be useful. Have you ever traveled across the Narrow Seas?"

* * *

Ok I'm going to end this here. If y'all really like it, I'll try to continue with a few more chapters to tie up some more loose ends. I basically just wanted to give Cersei the death we all actually wanted. And also this little dragon egg reveal was a fan theory I was sitting on for quite some time.

I also want to say I was NOT about the incest because eww but the show always eluded to a medieval time period and family's intermarrying was common AF back then because feudalism.


End file.
